Rwby Voltron Crossover
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: Main Characters: Lance and Keith. Soon to be Klance. I'm paranoid so K . The Voltron characters we all know and love are going to Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Lance's P.O.V

Me and Hunk have finally been accepted into Beacon academy to become Huntsmen.

I'm sooo PSYCHED. I've wanted to do this since I was little! My sister was thrilled as well, I just feel bad that I have to leave her behind.

On the airship, Which is ALSO AWESOME, Hunk and I admired the view. Until... Hunk's motion sickness kicked in and he started to throw up. So we had to run around asking if there was a bucket. May not be the best start but I bet it's going to be great at Beacon.

Keith's P.O.V

I watched to boys run past, the lean one asking for a bucket, as the bulky one seems like he is going to throw up. I feel someone behind me. I turn around to see Pidge grinning at me.

Pidge says sarcastically, "I see your enjoying yourself. But of course you would with that emo attitude of yours."

I shrug, "And of course you have nothing better to do but watch since your such a gremlin"

Pidge mocks, "Ouch. I feel wounded. Utterly wounded."

Shiro comes up to us, "What did Keith do Pidge."

I roll my eyes.

She replies, "Nothing. Just insulted my fragile Gremlin heart."

I deadpan, "Exactly. Nothing. I mean you have to have a heart to feel insulted"

Pidge puts a hand to her 'supposed' heart, "You wound me Keith. At least I have a soul. Or I wouldn't be talking to you. Sadly I can't say the same."

I answer, "Touche. But there ain't any point in having a soul if I have to be around you and people like Vomit and Bucket boys."

Pidge smirks, "I suppose that's fair but I doubt everyone is like Vomit and Bucket boys and if they are, at least you have me. Your personal Gremlin."

I say, "Ohh. How lucky am I."

Shiro intervenes before we start insulting each other again, "Alright knock it off. I'm going to be a teacher so I could give you guys detention."

Pidge whines, "Aww. Shiro. Don't be such a Buzz Kill. Anyways we'll be on our best behaviour."

Shiro, "You better be. Matt is already at the school so we BOTH will keep our eye on you."

We both say in unison, "Yes Dad."

Shiro, "Very funny... Oh we're here."

Then we see the huge castle-like structure called beacon which is to be our homes until we become Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Shiro whispers to me, "Just make sure your secrets don't come in the way of you making friends. You should've told Pidge."

I assure him, "I'll be fine. I'll tell her when I'm ready. She already knows I'm a Faunus."

Shiro says unsurely, "Alright. If you say so."

He adds to both of us, "See you trouble makers later."

Pidge smirks, "You sure you don't want help Wolfy Keef."

I shake my head.

Pidge, "Alright. If you say so."

And we both walk out of the airship to Beacon.

I wonder if there are any signs around here.


	2. Chapter 2:

Lance's P.O.V

So we basically got lost. And what makes it better I lose Hunk too. I wander around looking for something or someone that can tell me where I was going.

Suddenly, I crash into this dude in red who was with a guy in green. I fall on top of him and he glares up at me with beautiful purple eyes. Beautiful? Wait...purple!?

His friend pipes up from behind me, "Need any help."

I realise that I'm still on top of him. And pull myself off. I apologize, "Sorry for that. I'm Lance by the way."

I notice how he studies me, then his friend slides imbetween us, "Names Pidge. That's Keith. Don't worry about him. He's real emo but decent."

Keith rolls his eyes.

Pidge, "So Bucket Boy Lance. Where's your friend Vomit boy."

Wow. I'm guessing that that's going to stick for a while. I reply, "We got lost and then got split up. Do you guys have any idea where we are supposed to be?"

Pidge says, "No clue." she adds to Keith, "Would've thought that being friends with Shiro would have it's perks. "

Keith just shrugs.

Pidge, "If you want you can come with us. We can check if your friend is inside."

On the way in I ask, "You think there may be a signs or something... Maybe a directory. Or a food court or a recognisable landmark..."

Pidge sighs, "If only, Lance... If only..."

Keith's P.O.V

Lance is pretty cute. Oh God. I didn't just think that. Ughhhhh. Pidge is smirking at me now with that evil look of hers.

I'm screwed.

We find the hall where I see Lance's friend with Shiro. They both walk towards us.

Bulky dude smiles, "I'm glad you found some new friends Lance."

Shiro says, "Be careful Pidge is a gremlin. You may regret it. And Keith is..." Pidge interrupts, "Keith."

I glare at her and mutter, "Gremlin..."

The bulky guys says, "Well nice to meet you all. I'm Hunk by the way."

I say, "Nice to meet you Hunk."

Lance queries, "You three know each other?"

Me, "Yeahh. Shiro is my brother and Pidge is Shiro's boyfriends younger sister."

Lance stutters, "Wait... Your a girl!!!"

Pidge deadpans, "Damn right I am. But you weren't supposed to know that."

I shrug, "Well that doesn't matter. He'd probably have been told or we clued him in"

Lance retorts, "Who said I couldn't have figured it out."

I answer, "Because even though me and Pidge are childhood friends I didn't know for 2 months. Because she was picky about being looked down on because of her gender. Besides you don't seem that bright."

I see him open his mouth to argue then is interrupted by the fact that Hunk points out that Headmistress Allura has stepped onto the stage with Deputy Headmaster, Mr. Coran of Altea. It was pretty cute seeing him flustered... Gahhh. I need to keep it together. I think I'll be fine if I just steer clear of him. I just hope I'm partnered with Pidge. But Hunk wouldn't be too bad.


	3. A:NChapter

**This is a brief A:N/ chapter. Just too sort out anything that doesn't make sense. As I didn't really make it that clear on how Keith is hiding is Faunus traits and the fact I didn't mention their weapons or anything. Or their Semblances which aren't necessarily Elemental btw. **

**So I'll just say their weapons and semblances. **

**Lance: A sniper rifle that can turn into a sword. And can split himself to be in up to 3 places at once.**

**Hunk: A blaster gun. He can also absorb energy and can use it to attack.**

**Pidge: A green taser Bayard that can extend (like in the show) She can also has the same Semblance as Pyrrha which is Polarity (control of magnetic objects).**

**Keith: A sword and an Extendable sword that he keeps hidden until his secret is revealed (so no spoilers) His Semblance is the same as Yang's but he doesn't like to use it. (Basically Eyes go red and he gets more powerful but vulnerable at the same time - not certain of the name. Feel free to say.) **

**I will say the other characters Semblances and Weapons throughout the story. **

**Allura is the same as Ozpin as she re-incarnates (not sure if that is a semblance though.) **

**Coran shares Glynda Goodwitches levitation semblance.**

**Also Keith is hiding a tail as he is wearing a tailed jacket (I think that's what it's called. It's basically the same he wears in the show but longer at the back so you can't see his tail.) **

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. It's my first. So enjoy and feel free to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

Keith's P.O.V

Headmistress Allura casts her gaze over the room then speaks, **"I'll keep this brief.**

**You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To get hone your craft and acquire new skills. **

**And when you've finished, you've planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you... all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. "**She steps aside for Mr Coran to speak and then walks of the stage.

Mr. Coran says, **"You will gather in the ballroom tonight and Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready.. you are dismissed." **

Hunk queried, "Did she seem a bit odd to you."

Me and Pidge agree but Lance just says, "Well she's pretty hot for a headmistress."

Pidge deadpans, "You do know she is too old for you right."

Lance just shrugs and we walk off to the ballroom. I bet he's straight...


	5. Chapter 4: Bondage Moments

Later...

in the ballroom. Lance POV

All the Bi in my brain is overloading... why do I feel like this. Allura is hot but Pidge is right.

Probably WAY to old for me. Pidge is a gremlin so no way. Not to be gremlinist. It can't be Hunk. I've known him for years and he's like a brother to me. Shiro is only a couple years older probably but he's boyfriends with Pidges brother. He is well sculpted but I feel calm and comfortable with him and Hunk even though I've only known him for a short amount of time...

Which leaves...No way. Ohhhh I'm screwed. I like Keith. Ahhh. To emo... yhhh...To emo...

I have got to keep my distance before I do something stupid.

Hmmm... he's avoiding eye contact and me in general. But also avoiding Pidge who is smirking at him from the other side of the room.

She is sitting on a green sleeping bag with a computer out and headphones in. Hunk is getting out his pillows and I'm just sitting against the wall every now and then flexing at some girls and trying to clear my head. I wonder how my family is.

My eyes wonder around the room and see Shiro talking with this brown haired guy who I'm guessing is Pidges brother as they are almost identical. Mr. Coran is twirling his mustache with his fingers and talking to some students.

My eyes finally land on Keith who is on the opposite side of the room and in the far corner wearing a black top and red shorts. He is leaning against the wall with his knees brought up and a notebook imbetween with a pen in hand.

I wonder what he's writing. Maybe a letter to his family. Or... a diary... hehe. I wonder...? Maybe there are some secrets or something entertaining to read in there. Or something SUPER embarrassing.

I get myself up and walk over and sit myself next to him. He looks up in surprise at me. Then slams his notebook shut. I ask, "What were you writing??"

He deadpans, "None of your business."

I whined with puppy eyes, "You can tell me!!! Was it a letter to your family??"

I see his face go downcast as he frowns. He may have family issues.

He replies, "No. My parents are dead..."

God... I had to open my big mouth. I should have guessed.

I apologize, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

He says, " It's fine. I never told you. You were just curious. Besides, I never knew my mum. She left me and my dad.."

I feel really bad now, "Well you have Shiro and Pidge... And if you wanted... Me and Hunk too."

He smiles slightly, "Thanks Lance."

I get up and head over to Hunk and did not bringing up the notebook. Which was hard. I really want to know what's in there and tell Hunk about Keith. But he has to tell us when he's ready so I guess it'll have to wait.


End file.
